Sweet and Sadistic
by Persistence
Summary: Aizen/Ichigo one-shot collection: Chapter 4 How could this be? He, Aizen Sosuke, lord of Hueco Mundo and future ruler of all worlds, defeated by a childish video game while the orange haired brat snickered at him from the couch. This would not do!
1. Everlasting Nightmare

This is the result of chapter 421 and feeling depressed Aizen is now sealed until who knows when (or if ever). Though after a little debating, I've decided to turn Sweet and Sadistic into a small AiIchi one-shot collection due to all the ideas i have for one-shots of the pairing and don't want to over flood LBB with them.

Special thanks to the ever awesome **Panruru** for betaing this so quickly!

Warnings: language, yaoi (M/M), sexual situations that may not be suited for younger viewers, rape.

* * *

"Kurosaki-san, what is the answer to number seven?" Ichigo's eyes, which had been half-closed with exhaustion, suddenly shot open. He looked up at his professor, who was standing in front of the blackboard awaiting his answer. Then he looked down at his textbook to find several pages crinkled, and realized he didn't know which page she'd been talking about. He glanced over at the boy sitting next to him and quickly turned to the right page.

"Well, we're waiting. Or did you fall asleep in class again?" the professor asked impatiently, and Ichigo bowed his head slightly as the other students stared at him. He averted his eyes in embarrassment and turned his attention back to his book. "It had better not happen again. Now, who can answer number seven?" the teacher said, and several hands shot into the air.

Ichigo groaned and rubbed his head. He'd woken up with a headache that morning, and even now, hours later, it still plagued him. This wasn't the first day he'd had it, either. He'd first begun getting headaches around a week ago. At first he'd brushed them off as normal headaches and taken some aspirin, and they always went away within an hour or two. As the days passed, however, and the headaches returned, the aspirin stopped working as well and the headaches started lasting much longer. Yesterday it hadn't gone away until he'd sat down for dinner at seven o'clock.

He'd spoken to Kisuke Urahara, hoping that maybe the headaches were a side effect of losing his powers after the war. His former mentor had checked him over and stated that it was possible the incident might have left him feeling weaker than before, but he'd have to do more research before he came to any conclusions.

He'd even gone to his father, Isshin Kurosaki, to ask him about the time he'd lost his own powers and if _he'd_ suffered any side effects. The conversation had begun serious, the old man stating that he had felt weaker because he'd always had his powers and afterward had no way of defending himself. The conversation went south, however, when Isshin started talking about how he'd met Masaki and fallen in love, and eventually made hot sweet love, and at that point Ichigo had covered his ears in an attempt to block out his father's words.

For the past two weeks, he had been unsuccessfully trying to return to his old life before he'd met Rukia. However, the hollows still lurking in Karakura Town were hard to ignore, not to mention the midget still residing in his closet. He often ended up following his friends when they went to fight hollows, but felt more useless than anything since he was unable to really help. He watched as his human friends fought and almost felt like an outsider. He'd been trying not to let it get to him since the loss of his powers was only temporary, at least according to Kisuke. He really hoped that was true, but for the moment he'd settle for his headache disappearing.

The rest of class flew by while Ichigo once again rested his eyes, and this time the professor didn't disturb him besides giving him a disappointed look as he left the class with his friends. He ignored Keigo's rant about how school was too long and how they needed their freedom while they were still young, but the constant yelling made Ichigo move as fast as he could away from his brown haired friend because the noise was making his headache worse. Also, his desire to punch Keigo was becoming hard to resist.

"Are you alright, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked sweetly as the group walked home. She stood to the right of him with Rukia to his other side, and Uryu and Chad following behind. He gave her a small smile to try and reassure her everything was alright. She didn't need to worry about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ichigo replied. He heard a small snort come from Rukia, and glared over at her. She kept her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes closed as they walked.

"Stop lying! No, you're not. You still have a headache, don't you?" she said knowingly. She'd noticed it on the third day and had been keeping track of it each morning he dragged himself out of bed, wincing at the light and holding his head as he reached for the bottle of aspirin on the desk.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal," Ichigo shrugged.

"Oh, I know what will make you feel better! You should make some broccoli and chocolate soup with a little hint of Tabasco sauce! I know it always helps my headaches, and sometimes I get them a lot. Like a year ago when I had this big assignment…" Orihime launched into a cheerful explanation about the adventures of learning which soups helped her headaches, cramps, finger cuts, and every other problem that seemed to affect her. Unfortunately, this only seemed to make his head pound even harder.

"_Hollow, hollow_!" Ichigo winced when he heard Rukia's soul pager go off, indicating there was a hollow nearby. The group stopped and waited for her to indicate its direction.

"It's downtown, and it looks like it's a big one," Rukia told them. She pulled a round pill out of her pocket and popped it into her mouth, leaving Chappy in charge of her gigai. "We'll handle this. Why don't you go home and get some sleep?" she said to Ichigo, and the others nodded in agreement.

"What? I'm fine. I can … _what the hell, get off_!" Ichigo yelled as Chappy latched onto him and began dragging him towards his house.

"Nope, nope, nope; Rukia-sama wants you back in your home so back you go!" she said in a cutsie voice. He glared at her and turned to see that his friends were already heading for the hollow. Defeated, he sighed and allowed himself to be dragged off.

Once he was finally home and free of the evil mod soul that inhibited Rukia's gigai, he went upstairs and fell onto his bed face first. He clutched at his pillow as he felt his head pounding as if it was going to split open from the inside. He turned his head to the side and spotted the bottle of aspirin on his nightstand. He reached for it but quickly realized the bottle was empty, and sighed with disappointment before chucking it on the floor.

He buried his head in the pillow once more, trying to breathe evenly in hopes that his head would stop its furious pounding and aching. Unfortunately, this was futile and he could feel the pain cutting behind his left eye as he turned over on his side. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to relax. Maybe a good nap was what he needed for it to go away.

He slowly drifted off into sleep, allowing his body to relax and his thoughts to drift into the darkness. Oddly, he could still feel the pain and felt himself being pulled towards it. He moved closer and closer until a bright blue building entered his field of vision and he was thrown into his inner world. He landed on a sideways building and slowly stood up to stare in horror at what had happened to his inner world.

Windows were cracked and broken on several of the buildings. Some of the tall pillars had been smashed beyond repair. The sky was a grayish hue rather than the normal bright blue with soft white clouds. What startled him most was a pole that lay on a window that hadn't been destroyed. He gulped as he walked over to it and bent down, then ran his fingers over the cool metal. It was the same pole the old man used to stand on, but now it was bent, burned, and chipped in several places. In the middle of the pole there was a cut nearly severing it in half. If he had picked it up, it probably would have broken in two.

He closed his eyes and sighed sadly. He missed them. The old man who gave him the advice and wisdom he needed to keep going in the heat of battle. He barely knew Tensa Zangetsu, and regretted never being able to really train with him. It seemed so unfortunate that their first and final meeting had been the one that had caused him to lose his powers. Now he'd never know if his bankai had any other moves or attacks, but it was too late to think of that. He'd never have believed it, but he even missed his obnoxious hollow. That thing would constantly call him weak and threaten to take his throne, but at least he'd always come through with his powers in order to save his friends.

"Tragic, isn't it?" He froze when he heard a voice behind him, then turned his head to see a figure standing in the shadows. "To think it was so close to bonding with you again." The hint of amusement made Ichigo's eyes narrow.

_That voice_

"To think, you could have had Zangetsu back by now. How unfortunate. But it was necessary. I can't have you regaining your powers so you can overthrow me." Ichigo's eyes widened as he stood up from Zangetsu's pole, and felt himself break into a cold sweat.

_It can't be. I saw him get sealed by Urahara!_ Ichigo though frantically, taking a step back. He watched with horror as a black sandalled foot stepped forward to reveal the white material of the hakama hanging from the figure. "Impossible." Ichigo took another step back, and the heel of his foot reached the edge of a broken window. He looked back and found that all the windows behind him were broken.

"I thought the young had bigger imaginations. I must say, I am slightly disappointed. Though, from the looks of your so called 'inner world', it seems you really do lack imagination." From the shadows, Sosuke Aizen revealed himself. He was clothed in the same garb he'd worn at the beginning of their fight, and not a hair was out of place. Those cold eyes looked down at him, mocking him, smug with the absolute assurance of his superiority.

"But, you ... no, this isn't right! I saw Urahara seal you!" Ichigo shouted, glancing around for a way to escape. He couldn't turn and run since he would fall right through the broken windows, and without his shinigami powers he was defenseless against this man.

"So it would seem." Aizen smirked as he casually made his way over to Ichigo, taking his time just to watch the teen squirm. "However, I foresaw this possibility when I placed the Hogyoku inside myself. After experimenting with it and doing further research, I devised several backup plans that would keep me ahead in case of failure. I thought it might try to take over my mind and body. In fact, I was counting on it." He stopped in front of Ichigo, towering over the teen, and leaned down until his mouth was nearly close enough to brush the ex-vizard's ear. "That's why when you arrived, I implanted a large amount of my reiatsu inside you that held part of my mind," he whispered, and the teen trembled and accidentally took another step back. Anything to get away from this man. However, he ended up nearly falling into the broken building, and would have if Aizen hadn't grabbed him and pulled him back. Ichigo clenched his teeth as he was brought hard against the larger man's chest, and tried to pull away.

"No you didn't; you didn't have the time! I would have known," he yelled, trying to break free.

"Really?" Aizen allowed himself an amused chuckle as he brought his free hand up and placed it on Ichigo's chest, making the boy freeze. "It seems that I can still touch your heart," he said, mirroring the phrase that had confused Ichigo during their battle. He hadn't given it much thought since then, but now it was all crashing down on him. Aizen had been expecting him, purposely targeting him for this purpose? It made no sense. There were plenty of other people who would be more useful, so why him?

"Why?" Ichigo forced from his dry throat.

"Why you?" Aizen asked as if reading the boy's confusion. His smirk returned as he set the boy down on his feet, but he kept an arm around him so he wouldn't be foolish enough to try to escape again. He leaned down once more, but this time their eyes met and their lips were just inches apart. "Did you not listen when I told you I've been watching you since you were born? You were the perfect candidate. Half human and half shinigami. Your potential is limitless. I knew that if something were to happen to my body, I would at least be able to reside within your soul and take over when everything died down. I hid in the shadows while you battled your hollow and zanpakutou, and luckily for me, the final Getsuga Tenshou robbed you of your powers. It saved me the trouble of eliminating them myself, and left you an even easier target," he explained.

Ichigo's breath caught in his chest, and he felt paralyzed. How was he supposed to escape from this madman when he was not only powerless, but trapped inside his mind? A sudden fear struck him: what if Aizen tried to use him to do his bidding? His eyes widened further as he tried to break free and wake up in his bedroom. He needed to find Urahara, Yoruichi, his father, or any shinigami that could help. He needed to warn them before anything happened!

Aizen must have sensed what he was trying to do because his grip on the boy tightened; he was not going to escape. The sooner the boy learned that, the better. "Don't bother trying to escape; it's futile," he whispered into the boy's ear, pulling him closer. Ichigo shivered when he felt the man's breath on his neck. He wanted to shove him away, but the larger man was overpowering him. "You're mine now. To order as I please, to torture when I see fit, and to toy with when I'm bored." Ichigo gasped when he felt Aizen's tongue trace his earlobe. "And if you ever try to escape or tell anyone that I'm here, I will kill them. I will make you watch as I use your own body to strangle, stab, and maim them. I will make you look at the fear and betrayal in their eyes as they wonder why their hero is killing them. And do you know the best part, Kurosaki? They will all blame you since my body is sealed away," he promised as his hands moved down the boy's chest, parting the buttons of the white school shirt as he sucked on the boy's neck.

"No, stop!" Ichigo pushed Aizen away when he felt a cool hand slip under his shirt. This couldn't be happening! After all the fighting he'd done, he would not allow his body and mind to be used by this maniac! He was not some toy!

"You just don't learn, do you? I guess I shall have to teach you," Aizen sighed before tossing Ichigo in the direction opposite to the one from which he'd come.

Ichigo hit an undamaged window, but left a crack in it where he fell. He winced at the pain in his shoulder, but ignored it. He needed to get away! He scrambled to his feet, only to find Aizen standing right in front of him holding Kyōka Suigetsu loosely in his right hand. Never had a blade looked so deadly as it did right then. Before, he'd always had Zangetsu to help defend him and defeat his opponents, but now he was alone and powerless.

"There is nowhere to run, Ichigo." Another shiver ran down his spine at hearing his name come out of this man's lips. It sounded so … possessive. "Don't worry. I'll try to go easy on you during your first punishment, but it can be much worse," he warned as he began approaching the teen once more.

Ichigo turned and tried to run, but Aizen shunpoed in front of him and pointed his zanpakutou at the teen's chest, making him halt. He kept his eyes on the tip of the blade as it gently touched his chest and slowly made its way down to his shirt. He didn't even notice the other man's smirk, though it had never left his face; instead, he watched in horror as the blade sliced through the fabric of his shirt. He could feel the tip of the cool blade just barely scratching his skin, not leaving a mark as his shirt was cut in half.

"You certainly have a nice body. It would be a shame to hide it," Aizen said, moving the blade to the side so it pulled back the right side of the shirt to reveal the teen's well toned, muscular chest. Ichigo wanted to try to run again, but with this man holding a sword to him and being so much faster than him, he knew it wouldn't do him any good. His mind snapped back to the present when he felt Aizen's hand grab ahold of his shirt and jerk him forward.

"Stop!" Ichigo protested. He grabbed the older man's wrist and tried to get him to let go, only to have his mouth covered by Aizen's in a bruising kiss. He gasped and tried to pull away, but Aizen held the boy's face firmly to keep him from jerking away. Ichigo closed his eyes as he felt the bastard's tongue slither its way into his mouth. He groaned and tried to pull away again, but the other man refused to let him go. It wasn't until he beat his hands against Aizen's chest that he broke the kiss.

"You do not tell me what I can and cannot do, Kurosaki," Aizen said in a deadly serious tone, and Ichigo felt fear rip through his chest. He needed to get out of there; he needed– "and here I thought you were a fast learner, but I guess it was always just dumb luck. I suppose it's time," he muttered, grabbing ahold of the tattered remains of Ichigo's shirt and forcing it off the boy's shoulders. He took Ichigo by the neck and tossed him to the ground with a thud that caused more windows to crack.

Ichigo winced when he felt a shard of glass go into his palm and blood seep from the wound. He didn't have time to pull it out before Aizen was in front of him again, his sword pointed at Ichigo's neck. "Since you persist in being stubborn and holding onto a fool's hope that there's the possibility of escape, I shall have to break it." He stepped on Ichigo's uninjured hand, pushing it into the broken glass and making the boy cry out as small shards pieced his palm. "There is no escaping me, boy." His foot pressed onto the teen's hand even harder to prove his point. "This is your reality. You belong to me and will carry out every demand I grant you. And if you fail, or if word gets out..." He brought his foot up under Ichigo's chin, giving him a hard shove so the boy rolled onto his back. Ichigo winced at the pain in his hands, and stared up at Aizen with horror. The man didn't need to say anything else; Ichigo already knew what would happen if he warned anyone that Aizen was in his head. His precious family that he held so dear would be slaughtered by his own hand, and his friends would follow.

"That is a fitting look for you." Aizen bent down and grasped Ichigo's chin in his hand. "The sooner you give up hope, the better it will be for you." He brushed his lips against Ichigo's and smirked against the teen's mouth. The boy didn't return the kiss, but he didn't try to pull away this time either.

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut as the bastard kissed him. This was far worse than merely being powerless and unable to help his friends. Now they were in danger because of him, because Soul Society's greatest enemy in centuries was currently residing in his mind and there was no way to warn anyone. It wasn't until he felt the other man's hands on his pants, pushing them down, that he opened his eyes and a new fear spread through him.

"Please," Ichigo begged, cursing his weakness. He hated sounding so weak when the last time the two of them had met, he'd wiped the floor with Aizen. If it hadn't been for the ex-captain's regeneration, he would have died rather than been sealed. But now he was helpless, just like when he went with his friends to hunt hollows and ended up standing in the background while they did all the fighting. His futile attempts were always smacked away as if they were nothing.

"I'll make you a deal, Kurosaki." Aizen smirked as his hand traced the elastic of the boy's boxers, brushing against the sensitive skin of his stomach. "Call me master and I won't make it painful for you." Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

He might be helpless but there was no way he was going to call this man 'master', especially when the outcome would be the same either way. What was the point? "Never," Ichigo snarled, trying to regain some of his attitude. However, his defiance earned him a smack on the side of the face and he was thrown face first into the ground.

"It was a simple request, my boy. But if you insist on pain, then I shall grant you your desire," Aizen whispered into his ear as he held him down with one hand and yanked the boy's boxers off with his other. Ichigo's nails scraped across the glass as he desperately tried to get up and throw Aizen off. He bit his lip until it bled as he felt the cool air against his exposed ass. Never before had he felt so vulnerable.

"_Get off me_!" Ichigo screamed as he felt a hand lightly run down his ass, teasing around his entrance before he heard fabric rustling behind him. He felt Aizen shift behind him as he forced the boy onto his hands and knees, his reflection staring back up at him from the one area where the glass wasn't broken. He could see the fear in his eyes, the look of pure terror as Aizen loomed over him from behind. The older man wrapped an arm around his waist and he felt Aizen's clothed chest press against his bare back. He froze in horror when he felt something smooth and wet probe his entrance before Aizen thrust forward and buried himself inside the teen with no preparation.

"_Ahh_!" Ichigo cried. His arms gave out from the sudden rush of pain in his backside, and he fell onto his arms for support with his back end raised up in the air. Tears ran from his eyes as he heard the bastard above him moan. He was really enjoying this? What kind of sick fuck got off by raping another person?

Ichigo groaned in pain as he felt Aizen pull out of him, warm liquid flowing from his hole and down his leg. He bit his lip harder when Aizen pushed back inside, and rested his head against the window as his tears kept falling. His breathing increased and he tried to block out the pain the way Aizen had blocked out his cries to stop, but it didn't work. His could see blood running down his thigh and dripping onto the window.

"You feel so good," Aizen whispered into his ear, making him flinch. He felt the man pull out and switch angles before thrusting forward again. Ichigo's eyes widened when he felt a jolt of pleasure run through him, making him feel sick. This man was raping him and trying to make him feel pleasure from it! "Hmm," he heard Aizen hum with satisfaction, knowing what he was doing the to the boy. He continued to assault the teen's prostate, watching as Ichigo struggled to resist the urge to moan from the overwhelming sensations he was experiencing.

"So you are enjoying this," Aizen's voice cut through his mind as the thrusts slowed down. Ichigo felt the other man's hand travel down to his half hard cock before he wrapped his fingers around it. He felt the man's lips brush his shoulder, and the teen was finally betrayed by a moan that escaped his lips. Gradually, with each quick stroke, he felt his cock hardening, and it didn't help that Aizen was still thrusting against his prostate.

"My little slut," Aizen whispered, making Ichigo wince and grit his teeth. He didn't want this! He didn't want to feel pleasure from this man who had taken his virginity and stolen his first kiss. He'd been saving both for someone special, someone he could love, but now they'd been robbed from him! He hated his body's reaction to each stroke Aizen gave his cock, the way the man's thrusts gave him pleasure along with pain.

He could feel himself coming close to releasing, and let out a small cry as he laid his head down on the glass. He could feel his balls tightening, ready to release his seed into the hand of his enemy. However, before it came to that Aizen grasped the base of his cock and squeezed it, halting his climax.

"Not until you call me master," he whispered into his ear, sounding more sadistic than ever. Not only had Aizen broken into his mind and tormented and raped him, but he was denying him his own release. He shook his head, trying to not to give in, but that only seemed to encourage Aizen as he stroked his cock and thrust faster. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on; he wanted release. Precum was dripping from his cock and mixing with the blood on the window below.

"One simple word, and I will give you release," Aizen murmured in his ear, trying to hold off his own climax. He wanted to hear the boy say it, to hear the boy crush his own hope by acknowledging that there was no escape and that his body, mind, and soul belonged to Aizen.

Ichigo clenched his hands into fists. He didn't want to give in, but he needed release so badly. His weeping cock was being assault by the older man, and it begged for release even if Ichigo didn't. He couldn't take it anymore; he felt more tears run from his bloodshot eyes as he finally gave up.

"Please," he whispered once more, only for that hand to grip his cock more tightly until he cried out.

"That is not what I asked." He thrust forward sharply, deliberately hitting Ichigo's prostate again. If the boy continued to be difficult he would end this and begin a more painful torture, and he hated to think of slicing up this delicious body. It was scarred in all the right places; every inch, from skin to hair, was perfectly arranged. It was almost as if the boy had been created for him. He would never take anything that was less than perfect, and the boy more than met those standards.

"Please," Ichigo mumbled, fingernails digging into his bloody palms.

"...Master."

Aizen smirked down at the boy triumphantly before placing a soft kiss on the teen's shoulders. At last, he stroked the boy until he spurted his semen into the ex-captains hand and onto the messy window below him. Ichigo wanted to collapse into it, but the older man held him up and continued to thrust into him until he came inside the teen.

Ichigo turned his head to the side, feeling sick to his stomach. He wanted to curl up in a ball by himself. Unfortunately, Aizen wouldn't grant him that luxury, and he pulled the naked teen into his lap. Ichigo didn't even flinch when the older man ran a hand through his sweaty damp hair, nor did he turn away when a kiss was pressed to his forehead.

"Now I can finally accomplish my plans while those fools have their backs turned. I will create the King's Key and we shall enter heaven, side by side," Aizen promised, and Ichigo felt tears well up in his eyes. He wanted to break free and go shout to the world that Aizen was still alive! He didn't care if it cost him his own life, but he knew Aizen wouldn't be foolish enough to allow that to happen. He'd know what Ichigo was planning to do or say and take control of him before the action was carried out.

"**Ichigo**?"

The teen's reddened eyes looked up at the dark sky when he heard Rukia's voice. She was trying to wake him up, but it was already too late. He was trapped in this nightmare. "Remember what I said, my boy: if you tell anyone, I'll kill them," Aizen warned before placing one last kiss on the teen's lips.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to see Rukia and Orihime standing over him with similar looks of concern. He looked between them, confused as to why they looked so worried. "Kurosaki-kun, are you alright? Is your headache any better?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo blinked, and he realized his headache _was _better. Maybe what he'd just experienced had been just a dream. He couldn't help but chuckle, which only caused more confusion for his friends. It had all been a dream. Aizen was still sealed, not living in his inner world. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," he replied, and gave his friends a small smile.

"Geez, how much aspirin did you take?" Rukia asked as she picked up the empty bottle from the floor and examined it.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you about the hollow we defeated!" Orihime exclaimed, cutting Ichigo off before he could answer Rukia. "It was really big and it had cat ears, but it was really mean. But it didn't stand a chance against us! Chad went bam bam bam, and then Uryu shot it in the heart … or well, I guess the hole where its heart was, and then I sent Tsubaki at it and made the hollow cry. And just when it was begging for death, Kuchiki-san chopped its mask in half!" Orihime explained excitedly.

Ichigo smiled, but wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. He was more focused on his relief that the nightmare he'd just had hadn't been real. His family, friends, Soul Society, and Karakura Town were safe from ever having to face that monster again. Still, he wondered what had made him dream about Aizen. He'd hardly thought of him or the war since it had ended.

"Ichigo, are you coming?" Rukia voice cut in, and he looked up at her. "Your sister called; dinner is ready," she told him as the two girls walked out the door.

He smiled at the doorway as he sat up, and winced when his hand made contact with the blanket. He raised his hand to find blood staining the blanket, and quickly turned his hand over to reveal cuts on his palm. He raised his other hand up and saw more of the same. Panic began to rise inside of him as he quickly stood, only for a sharp pain to shoot through his head along with the chilling voice of someone he'd rather forget.

_There is no escaping._

_You are mine._

A/N: I had a poll in my profile asking if this should be a sadistic or fluffy story, sadistic won, but not by much. So, I've decided that I will be writing the fluffy one-shot as well (it will be of a different storyline) :)

Please Review!


	2. Torture and Lessons

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. **Also for those who want more of Everlasting Nightmare, there is information concerning it at the bottom. **This is not the original fluff chapter, that one is still in the works and almost done and should be posted within the week.

The first is a sadistic drabble, the second is a sweet drabble.

**Special thanks to the wonderful Panruru for beta-reading this so fast!**

**

* * *

**

**Psychological Torture**

"Isn't he beautiful like this?" Urahara narrowed his eyes at the screen which showed his student fast asleep with his head resting on a silky white pillow, a thick white blanket covering everything but his bare shoulders. The blond shopkeeper had to hold onto his seat to keep himself from pouncing at the screen, especially when he saw the traitor, Aizen Sosuke, sit on the edge of the bed wearing only a white hakama and stretch one leg out over the side.

"How many times have you fantasized about having this boy? You had him for quite a while but you never tried anything." Aizen shook his head with a smirk, mocking the man he knew was watching. It was quite enjoyable to have something the great Urahara Kisuke couldn't lay his hands on. Though the man was a genius and could create technology beyond anyone's imagination that was generations ahead of its time, he always procrastinated when it came to what was truly important. And now, it was too late.

"So I suppose you've never heard him call out your name in ecstasy." Aizen ran his fingers down the boy's cheek and trailed them down his neck to his shoulder. His gazed fixated on the boy for several seconds before he turned back to the camera. "It took quite a while for him to finally come around. Perhaps he got tired of waiting for help that will never arrive. After all, Soul Society doesn't wish to risk any of their valuable captains just to rescue him." He shook his head and pulled the blanket lower to reveal more skin to the camera and toy with Urahara's emotions.

"Well, it only works in my favor. Thanks to them, he gave in to my will much more easily." Urahara gritted his teeth as he watched Aizen bend down and place a kiss on the boy's cheek as he continued sleeping peacefully, unaware of what was going on. It made the blond ex-captain wonder just how much of Aizen's words were the truth, because he knew at least part of it was complete horseshit. He prayed that his student hadn't really broken so easily. That he was still resistant even though it had been over a year since his capture. If only he knew how devastated his friends were, and how torn his sisters were. If only…

"If only you could hear him call out my name in pleasure as I take him. He begs for it, you know." Long fingers ran through the teen's bright orange hair. "Does he really love it that much? I don't know, and I don't care. It's probably the best thing he can do to forget about the pain of being abandoned, poor boy. But eventually he'll forget all about you and them, because all he has now is _me_." Urahara could feel his heart racing as he wished the sadistic man was in front of him for real so he could kill him for touching his dear student.

The sight before him made his stomach turn, and it only made things worse when Aizen scooted up the bed and crawled underneath the covers next to Ichigo to shift the teen's head to his chest and rub his back. He silently begged for Ichigo to show discomfort, some sort of sign that he knew his enemy was close to him and wanted to get away. However, he instead did the opposite: Ichigo wrapped an arm around Aizen's waist and held him close as if he was a life preserver.

"I suppose I should thank you for this wonderful gift. I will be sure to cherish him the way you neglected to." Aizen smirked and pressed one last kiss to the teen's lips before the screen went black.

Urahara sprang to his feet and threw the TV remote at the wall in frustration. The sick bastard got off on torturing him like this, sending videos of his student to show some sort of dominance over him and to remind Kisuke of what he'd lost.

He had tried so desperately to get his student back, but one man couldn't do it alone. Renji and Rukia had been ordered back to Soul Society and had been placed under house arrest to make sure they didn't try to go to Hueco Mundo. Uryu, Chad, Orihime, and Yoruichi had been willing to go, but against ten Espada, hundreds of arrancar, and the three traitors, they wouldn't stand a chance. The thing that frustrated Urahara the most was probably the way the lazy asses in the Gotei 13 were sitting around waiting for Aizen to make the first move. They refused to risk any members of their precious army even for a boy who had helped them numerous times. They might as well just bend over and give the bastard the King's Key while they were at it.

He turned back towards the screen and froze when he saw a reflection in it, then spun around just in time to see the figure disappear. He sighed as the door swung back and forth from Isshin's quick escape. He forgot sometimes that he wasn't the only one suffering. He couldn't imagine what Isshin was going through. He knew that if he were the man, and if he could be assured of his daughters' safety, he'd venture into Hueco Mundo himself to kill every last being in the hollow lands. In a way, Urahara was lucky. All he received was videos of Ichigo sleeping and drinking tea with the traitors; what Isshin received was much worse.

No father should ever have to watch his son being raped.

**Art of Kissing** – For **Eldar Melda**, here's your Aizen teaching Ichigo to kiss scene ^^

Ichigo felt himself relaxing more and more the longer he was around Aizen. The student teacher had already given him some lessons on how to seduce his targets by manipulating them into thinking they were the only person in the world that mattered. He would normally feel terrible about deceiving people like that, but his targets deserved every kind of punishment he could throw at them for all they'd put him through.

"Now then," Aizen said as he sat down in Hirako-sensei's chair, leaning back leisurely and resting his cheek against his knuckles. "How far do you plan on taking your revenge against them?" he asked, eyes roaming over the teen's body appreciatively.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make them pay," Ichigo said seriously, moving closer to the desk until his leg brushed against it. He watched as the corner of Aizen's lips quirked up into a smile and he leaned forward.

"Very well. How good are you at kissing?" he asked him, and Ichigo felt the blush he'd thought long defeated return to his cheeks. Rukia had said that Aizen could help him with seducing people, but he hadn't thought about kissing.

"Uh, okay I guess. I've kissed before…" Ichigo shrugged, and the older man stood and walked around the desk to stand in front of the high school student. Ichigo could feel the student teacher's cool breath against his cheek, and he prayed he wouldn't pass out again as he felt his face redden further. Nothing could be more embarrassing than passing out twice in one day just from blushing.

"Hm..." Aizen leaned forward and captured Ichigo's lips with his own. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and he stumbled back.

"What the hell!" Ichigo cried. The older man looked mildly disappointed that the kiss had been broken so quickly.

"You said you would do anything, and with those boys you never know how far they'll take it. Do you intend to back out if one of them kisses you? You'd give yourself away immediately, and they'd realize that you're playing them," Aizen stated, and Ichigo bowed his head, knowing he was right. Flirting was one thing, but kissing was another and if he was going to seduce his enemies he'd have to make sure he could kiss them without freaking out.

"Now then, let's try this again," Aizen said, taking a step forward and wrapping an arm around Ichigo's waist to bring him closer. This time, the teen didn't pull back when he felt the older man's lips on his own and only moved closer until their bodies were grinding against one another. Ichigo raised his arms and wrapped them around Aizen's neck to deepen the kiss, and he opened his mouth slightly when he felt the other's tongue running along his lips. A small moan escaped the young man as he felt Aizen's tongue enter his mouth and slide against his own until it was scraping up against the roof of his mouth and the backside of his teeth. He felt the hands around his waist tighten and pull him closer (if it were possible) to the older man. It wasn't until he felt Aizen's tongue retreat that he opened his eyes to stare into the student teacher's brown eyes with slight disappointment. He lowered his hand to the side when Aizen finally broke away and took a step back.

Ichigo's cheeks were still burning from the kiss he'd just shared, and it was at that point that he and Aizen realized that Rukia had stepped into the room several minutes ago and had been watching the whole time. "He needs more work on kissing." Both men turned to see the girl holding a hand over her face and leaning against the locked door while someone banged on it from the other side.

"NOOOO, AIZEN! ICHIGO YOU BASTARD, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Momo screamed from behind the door. She had apparently witnessed the kiss for a brief moment before Rukia had locked her out. Rukia deeply regretted not bringing her phone with her so she could snap a picture of the two. Hopefully she would be able to walk in on more of their 'lessons'.

* * *

-I have so many AIIchi ideas planned and I really don't want to over flood LBB with them or make them all into separate one-shots, so Sweet and Sadistic is going to be my new little Aiichi one-shot collection.

-Everlasting Nightmare will be continued into a full story, but not until I finish some of my other fics. Then, Everlasting and Blood Vow (other AiIchi fic) can battle it out for who can be published first along with whatever ideas I've come up with by then. Currently, I'm working on the storyline for it.

Next one-shot preview: **Wii**

How could this be? He, Aizen Sosuke, swordsmen specialist and most dangerous man in the world, defeated by a childish video game while his boyfriend was rolling on the floor laughing at him. This would not do!

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and please review!


	3. Punishment

This is not really an update, this one-shot was originally from Life Becomes Bone. I'm just transferring stuff over. I will begin writing new one-shots for this series starting next year!

**Summary**: Ichigo "suffers" under Aizen's wraith.

* * *

Ichigo withered as he tried to move with little effort. The cold white cement behind him sent chills down his naked back as he rested his head against it after giving up. His hands were handcuffed above his head and were aching after hanging for so long. He had been stripped of his clothes with the exception of a pair of black boxers.

His eyes narrowed as the door opened and the lord of Hueco Mundo walked in with the same cocky smile he seemed to always wear. "Hello, Ichi-kun, enjoying your stay?" Aizen asked as he walked up to his prisoner and tilted the boy's head up to look at him.

"Don't call me Ichi-kun, you pervert and give me my clothes back." Ichigo demanded as he tugged on the chains that held his arms up. Aizen did not seem fazed by the words and only moved in closer to him.

"Now why would I want to do such a thing, you have a magnificent body and I would hate to hide it behind clothes." Aizen replied as his hand trailed down to around Ichigo's throat until it reached his chest where he seemed to draw invisible lines with his finger. "I don't know why you choose to make life harder for yourself when you could find other pleasures while being here." He said as brought his other hand up to grip Ichigo's face to turn towards him once more.

Ichigo gasp as he felt Aizen run his thumb over his right nipple and seemed to circle around it. The small distraction was all Aizen needed before he moved forward and kissed Ichigo. He felt the boy try to move back, but held him in place while he continued his assault.

"Now is this so bad?" Aizen asked against Ichigo's lips as he gave another small kiss to him. His smile seemed to widen when he saw the boy gasping for breath, later he would be gasping for other reasons.

Aizen waited for the next response from Ichigo, expecting swear words thrown at him, thrashing, calling him sick, but his reaction was totally unexpected. Instead of any of the options, Ichigo began to chuckle. "You find this situation funny?" Aizen asked a bit confused.

"Sorry, it's hard to take it seriously when you're wearing bunny slippers." Ichigo continued to laugh at the Arrancar lord who looked down at the blue bunny slippers with floppy ears hanging partially on the side. It had been a gift from Gin when he had gone into the real world to get something to keep warm. Unfortunately while there were no bossy Shinigami captains to bark orders which made it more peaceful, Hueco Mundo was colder than the South Pole.

"I can come back and we can do this again later." Aizen said with a not amused look on his face anymore as he crossed his arms over his chest as the teen started to compose himself. He was supposed to be intimidating, damnit, not be laughed at.

"I'm sorry, okay, let's try this again." Ichigo still had a crack of a smile on his face and forced it away back into his angry scowl look.

"No, I think I'm done with the role playing thing, it just takes too long." Aizen sighed as he undid the handcuffs to Ichigo who rubbed his wrists. Without warning, Aizen grabbed him and held him close to his chest. "I'd rather skip all the formalities and get to what I wanted." He kissed Ichigo and then worked his way down his jaw while his hands roamed over the naked flesh of the teen in front of him.

"I thought you were a patient man." Ichigo commented as Aizen pulled off his white jacket and tossed it on the floor, not caring what happened to it.

"Not when you are barely wearing anything." Aizen responded as the two of them moved towards the bed, hands never leaving one another.


	4. Wii

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and story alerted this collection!

Special thanks to Warrior Nun for betaing this fic ^_^

"_**Game Over**_"

Aizen stared at the screen in shock. He lost…this never happens! He was the lord of Hueco Mundo and soon to be future ruler of the royal realm! How the hell could he lose a sword fighting match in a freaking video game?

He dropped the Wii remote and glared over at Ichigo who was covering his mouth, but not hiding his laughter at all. The orange haired teen's face was red and he swore he saw a tear roll from his eye. This would not do.

"This game is obviously broken," the older man muttered as he turned away from the TV, almost tempted to throw the Wii into it to discard any proof he had lost. He couldn't let it get around. If he lost to a video game, how would he be able to defeat the Soul Society?

"Or you could be out of practice? Maybe instead of using your zanpakuto's ability, you should try fighting once in a while." Ichigo snorted as he wiped the tears running from his eyes. He wished he had videotaped it the entire thing. Watching Aizen get beat by one of the easiest characters (not that Ichigo would mention that) was a moment he wish he could relive over and over. He doubted Aizen would want to play again, especially since he was acting like a toddler who hadn't gotten his way.

"I was able to take down half of Soul Society with no problem, and if I recall I took you down," Aizen smirked as he turned to the teen sprawled out on the couch and made his way over to him. "In more ways than one," he purred as he sat down next to the teen whose face flushed for other reasons.

"Okay, okay, I…" Ichigo began before Aizen leaned forward and started kissing his neck. He felt a shiver run down his body as the older man placed a hand on his thigh. A moan escaped his lips as the hand began to move up his thigh and the other moved his kimono so Aizen could access more skin.

Ichigo knew where this was leading, and a part of him wanted to grab Aizen and throw him onto the couch and ravage him, but he knew what this was about. The older man was trying to prove a point. Just like a spoiled kid, if he didn't get his way he would throw a tantrum until he got what he wanted. This was Aizen's way of saying he always win, and if the man wanted to dominate him with hot passionate sex, so be it!

Ichigo moans as a hand cups him through his hakama and slowly teases his cock while Aizen's lips move across his collar bone. He slides his arms down as his kimono falls off his shoulders and gives Aizen more access to his skin. He lets his head fall back against the couch as the tingling sensations run through him. Damn, he had to make Aizen lose more!

He suddenly felt the lips disappear from his chest and the hand that was so generously stroking his cock through his hakama. He raised his head to find Aizen standing in front of him with a smug look. He knew that look and exactly what Aizen wanted. He shifted so he was sitting on his knees in front of Aizen and ran a hand from the middle of the older man's chest down to his hakama. He slipped his hand inside and pulled the ex-captain's semi-hard cock. Ichigo licked his lips before he brought them around the organ and began to suck on it.

He could hear Aizen moan above him and felt a hand on the back of his head encouraging him on. He ran his hand down the man's cock, adding more drool to the length until he reached the man's balls and began to slowly stroke them. Drool ran down the side of his mouth as he continued to suck and felt a finger trace the side of his face and swipe the drool away. He glanced up at Aizen and felt even more turned on when the older man brought the finger to his lips and sucked on it.

"Lay down," Aizen commanded, taking his finger from his lips. His eyes glazed with lust, and he wanted nothing more than he pound the boy into the couch. And of course, Ichigo was more than willing as the older man's cock slid out of his mouth and he licked his lips. He gave a last stroke to Aizen's cock with one hand while the other unfastened the tie to his hakama and let it drop to the floor His cock jumped slightly, finally being freed and feeling the cool air surrounding it.

Ichigo turned and laid down on his stomach, his chin resting on his crossed arms over the armrest. He could hear Aizen shifting behind him, the feeling of his jacket brushing his legs. "Before we start," Aizen said in his ear. He heard a cap old and the sound of something oozing out, but didn't turn around to acknowledge it. "Tell me I will conquer the Soul Society, and all of the shinigami that reside there," he felt something cool and hard tease around his entrance.

"Are you serious? Do you really thin-AH!" Ichigo grounded out as the object was shoved inside him. He felt the object move in and out of him and turned his head slightly to finally see what Aizen was doing. His eyes widen slightly seeing Aizen shove the Wii remote back inside him.

"You were saying?" Aizen teased as he shoved the remote in harder, causing the boy to moan.

"Fine, you will conquer all of Soul Society, and wherever the hell else you want to take over," Ichigo growled as Aizen continued to fuck him with the remote.

"Good, now say I will conquer your ridiculous game, Shattered Blade," He purred into Ichigo's ear.

"Arg, and you'll conquer Shattered Blade and any other game on the Wii," Ichigo finally screamed, and let out a groan as Aizen withdrew the remote from his ass. He could feel his cock leaking and wanted so badly to stroke it. Unfortunately, Aizen grabbed his hand and brought it behind his back.

"Not yet, love," he promised before he shoved his cock into the teen, hitting the spot he knew would drive the teen crazy. Ichigo moaned as he felt Aizen's cock jab at his prostate. He knew better than to try to use his other hand to stroke his cock, knowing it would be captured along with his other so instead grabbed the side of the couch and dug his nails into it.

"You are so loose, much more so than the first time I took you," Aizen whispered as he continued to pound into him from behind.

"No shit, your cock has been up my ass every day since then," Ichigo growled and shoved his ass back to meet Aizen's thrust.

"And you enjoy it," Aizen kissed the back of Ichigo's neck. He started making the thrusts harsher than they were before; causing Ichigo's hard leaking cock to brush further against the couch.

"Bastard," Ichigo muttered and closed his eyes. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on. Before it was a competition for him, outlasting Aizen. Now he knew the older man always won and would do everything in his power to outlast the teen. It just wasn't worth it!

Ichigo brought his free hand to his mouth and bit it as he finally felt himself cum and felt instant euphoria. Pleasure ripped through him as a stream of cum marked the couch and his stomach. Feeling the pressure around his cock and Ichigo's shiver of pleasure, Aizen knew he could finally allow himself to empty his seed into the young man below. He let go of the hand he held captive and grabbed a hold of Ichigo's hips and brought them up as he emptied himself deep in the teen.

"So, did I still lose?" Aizen asked smugly as he pulled out of Ichigo and pulled the teen into his lap. He kissed along the teens jaw and the side of his mouth.

"You already know that answer," Ichigo rolled his eyes and kissed Aizen back. As Ichigo pulled back, a smirk spread across his face.

"Hey, want to try playing on the new Wii U?"

* * *

A/N: keeping up with the theme of this collection, the next has to be sadistic AiIchi! I already have some ideas, just a warning next one-shot will have tentacles in it!

I was going through the reviews and A LOT of people were requesting for **Everlasting Nightmare** to become its own fic, which I am more than happy to. I want to first get some other stuff finished first, which should be soon, before starting a new fic.


End file.
